1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball screw device comprising a ball screw nut and a tube attached on the outer side of said nut for returning plurality of balls, said balls being rotatingly movable between the spiral groove provided on the inner periphery of said screw nut and the spiral groove provided on the outer periphery of the screw shaft. More particularly, the structure of the present invention device reduces the noise caused by balls colliding with the tube and enables easy production, attachment to the nut and handling of the tube.